White Horse
by LukeAndLorelai Brucas Fan
Summary: Taylor Swift inspired Rogan. Set during season 6, from Honour's wedding to Jess' open house. Rory's thought on her relationships.


**Yesterday I was listening to "White Horse" and there was some lines that just screamed "ROGAN!" I've never written an actual Rogan before, so the screaming really excited me.  
I don't own Gilmore Girls (But, God if I did...) and I don't own "White Horse"**

_Say you're sorry That face of an angel Comes out just when you need it to As I paced back and forth all this time Cause I honestly believed in you Holding on The days drag on Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known_

Logan Huntzberger was so charming. From the very begining, he just seemed to ooze charm. In a way, it had both repulsed and intruiged Rory. She couldn't stand the kinds of people who always got what they wanted, just because of their last name, it just didn't seem fair.  
Granted, she was apart of a family, who, if they wanted to, could exploit that particular perk of society. But her mother had walked away from that life and so Rory grew up, believing it best to work for what you needed, wanted, deserved.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down Now it's too late for you And your white horse, to come around_

Grand gestures were apparently Logan's favorite way to do things. He was forever whisking her off to fancy restauants, he bought her that amazing dress for the Life and Death Brigade event, and the Berkhan bag.  
Making Emily Gilmore jealous of a twenty-year-old was no easy feat, but something that Logan was able to accomplish without batting an eyelid.  
Coffee carts, fancy fruits, flowers, and his last attepmt, going to her mother. So many things that he thought would win her over, but none of them really worked. She agreed to dinner after reading Lorelai's letter. But, it was the knight in shining armour routine he pulled at the Daily News that really got her.

_Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes And never really had a chance My mistake, I didn't know to be in love You had to fight to have the upper hand I had so many dreams About you and me Happy endings Now I know_

She was such an idiot. She knew that now. She should have known that something like this would have happened, when Honor told her on Thanksgiving that Logan said they were broken up.  
She should have known.  
_But_ she didn't know, not then, not until today.  
Today she was informed by Walker, Gwen, and Alexandra of how busy Logan had been over the holiday season. And then she proceeded to spend Honor's entire wedding, sitting alone in the dressing room, trying to figure out, what the hell he had been trying to do, by getting her back. He didn't need her. He had an entire wedding party to keep him company.  
God, he must have thought she was an idiot.

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down Now it's too late for you And your white horse, to come around_

The drinking helped. The drinking was good. But then Doyle... Ugh, she was having such a crappy day! But at least Paris didn't kick her out again. That had been good. And waiting for the Chinese, made her feel even better. Something to look forward to.  
"It's Logan." instantly sobered her up. The Chinese had been helping, but with that, her head was totally clear. Except for the Huntzberger induced haze that had taken up permanent residence in her brain when she said 'I love you'  
Paris and Logan argued, and all she could do was sit and listen, but then she smiled and said that Paris was doing a great job of tearing Logan down. Finally when Doyle arrived and Paris turned on him, Rory conceeded to go outside and give Logan a chance to explain himself.

_And there you are on your knees,  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

"We were broken up!" his mantram, just continued to circle her head, over and over. Of course he mentioned that while they were together he had been compleatly faithful.  
"Except Walker, Alexandra "  
But, of course, HE thought they were broken up. In his mind, that's what the fight had been.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

She went to Philadelphia to see Jess, and in the back of her mind, she thought she could pay Logan back for what he had done. She said it was ok, She said she was ok, and that she forgave him, but she couldn't do that.  
So while he was off drinking and being an idiot, she went to see her ex.  
Rory knew that Jess wanted a chance to prove that he had changed. He came to see her, he invited her to see his new life and she wanted to badly to just hurt Logan the way he had hurt her.  
Jess would have treated her right. The new Jess. She knew that.  
But she couldn't go through with it.  
Because she loved him.

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now  
_FIN

AN2: I'm not sure if this was what I was originally thinking. I have to stop listening to music when I'm away from my laptop, because that seems to be when everything comes to me. Oh well, reveiws would be very much appreciated.


End file.
